


Marinette's Birthday Gift

by CoffeeComicsGalore



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, Male Strippers, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Superhero Names are their Stripper Names, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeComicsGalore/pseuds/CoffeeComicsGalore
Summary: When Alya takes Marinette out for her 21st birthday, she would never imagine leaving with a hot blonde stripper with emerald green eyes who took her breath away on stage – especially one who likes to wear a collar and a bell.A piece made for The Neapolitan Cream Zine! Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Marinette's Birthday Gift

“Girl, hurry up! We don’t have all night. It’s your birthday and we need to celebrate!” Alya said as she pressed the keys on her phone. “The girls have already left and they will meet us there. We don’t want them to wait for  _ your _ get together.”

Marinette huffed at the brunette as she shimmied into her skin tight dress. It was a saucy red number she designed with a sweetheart neckline. It had thick straps that went from the front and crossed across her open back. The hemline ended a few inches under her plump ass. It was perfect for where they were going tonight. 

Alya eyed her up and down, eyes fierce with some indication of lust. “Mhmm. If I was into girls, I’d take you home with me tonight.”

Marinette bent over at the waist to slip into her black heels, peering through her lashes as she watched Alya lick her lips. She then scrunched up her nose before winking and blowing her a kiss. They both giggled as Marinette stood back up and sauntered over to her mirror to giver herself a once over, smoothing any wrinkles that appeared on her outfit. She spun a bit, looked at her ass, then turned back around to look at her face. She touched up her crimson lipstick and fluffed up her hair a bit, musing the long, loose locks into a messier look. 

“Looking good, girl. Now here.” Alya said as she handed Marinette her additional attire. “You know the rules. Tiara and sash. Now.”

Marinette groaned out in irritation as she grabbed the garb. “Fine. But only because it’s tradition.”

“Exactly. We all had to do it, so now it’s your turn.”

Marinette placed the tiara carefully in her hair and slipped on the sash. “How do I look?”

“Like a virgin ready to get a lap dance from some very seasoned and  devilishly handsome fellas.”

Marinette looped her arm around Alya’s. “Then let’s not make them wait.”

* * *

The girls left their uber and made their way to the elite stripper club in all of Paris. The men who pranced around on the stage of  _ Club Miraculous _ were so damn sexy that the girls and guys couldn’t keep their hands off. So it was essential that the girls would make this the “it” club to go to when they each reached their 21 st birthday.

Alya dragged Marinette towards the front of the club, winked at Mylene’s fiancé, Ivan, who was the bouncer at the door, and made their way in. They scoured the tables until the saw  Tikki ,  Kagami , Alix, Mylene, Rose, and  Juleka conversing with a round of colorful cocktails at their fingertips. Alya waved at the group once Tikki waved them down, but then pointed to the bar as she made a drink motion with her hand. 

As soon as they made it to the bar, the brunette opened a tab under her name. “This night is on me, girl.” She said as she asked for a round of shots. 

Plagg, a mulatto skin toned bartender with sexy green eyes and black tousled hair, eyed Marinette up and down with a sexy smirk. “This set is on the house, ladies. The birthday girl deserves a little present from this delicious god of destruction.” He said as he gestured to his shirtless body, placing two shots of lemon drops on the bar for them.

“Well this foxy lady says thank you, Sir Destruction.” Alya said with a tease as she grabbed a shot. 

“And this ladybug says the same, Sir Chaos.” Marinette echoed as she did the same.

Both clinked their shot glasses and tossed the drink back, slamming the glasses on the table as they puckered their lips at the sour taste.

They gathered two cocktails and made their way towards their table as Wayzz, the DJ at the booth, started playing a club mix to get the patrons excited.

The girls made it to the table and sat down as Alix whistled at Marinette’s choice of clothing.

“Damn, Marinette. Are you looking to take home a stripper tonight?” Alix joked as she aired out her shirt. “Because in that outfit, I hardly doubt any of those guys will resist dancing for you.”

Marinette opened her mouth to say something witty, but Alya slammed her hand down on the table before leaning in towards the girls. “ Hell yeah she is!”

“Alya!” Marinette chided.

“What?” Alya shrugged as she sat back down on the chair. “It’s your birthday, girl. Have a little fun. Plus, the bartender was hitting on you.”

“It’s his job to do that, remember?” Marinette said as she took a sip of her strawberry sunrise. “ But we got a free shot out of it, so I can’t complain.”

Wayzz got back to his booth and called out to the crowd. “I hope you sexy ladies and gents are ready to have an amazing night, because these boys are ready to put on a show!”

The crowd roared and shook dollar bills in the air waiting for the show to start. The song “Moves Like Jagger” by Maroon 5 started playing, a  Hoober remix version of the song with a beat that started off slow and moved into a sultry mix of intense body beats that could make any woman drool. 

The lights around them dimmed and the spotlight beamed to center stage as the first dancer, Carapace, stood at the back wearing a pair of loose green sweats and a white ribbed tank top. His head was bowed down and palms crossed. As soon as the main beat started, he looked up and smirked, bringing his thumb to his mouth just to slide it against his lip. As the beat continued, he slid against the stage towards the crowd as the others started to come out in similar outfits.

Behind him, the crowd started to scream as King Monkey, a muscular man sporting brown cargo pants, a white ribbed tank, and a brown bandana, ran into a front flip over Pegasus, a smaller but toned man wearing gray sweats, a ribbed white top, and dreads, who ran from the opposite side and slid underneath to the other side. 

As those two made their way towards the curtain, they held their palms out as both Viperion, a tall man decked out in piercings and tattoos and wore a pair of teal sweats with a white top, and Chat Noir, a tall, muscular man wearing black sweats, a tank top, and a collar with a golden bell, used the open palms as a springboard and back flipped onto the stage. 

They then went right into a set of rhythmic dance steps, each one teasing and flaunting their taut and toned abs. Some bit their lips as others moved their hands through their hair, rolling their hips and thrusting them into the air.

The beat then changed to ‘Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger’ a Daft Punk Far Out Remix, and they all stood in a line, each ripping the ribbed tank off in any way they pleased. Their pants hung low on their hips, allowing every person in the club a glance of their sculpted hips, the heavy v lines prominent on a few of the men, but boy were they still there.

They all moved against the beat. Viperion, Chat Noir, and Carapace delved onto the floor and started grinding against it as King Monkey and Pegasus started grabbing their crotches as they thrusted upwards.

One by one, the boys sprung off the stage and made their way around the club, straddling and grinding their bodies against the waiting women and men that wanted a piece of their slick bodies.

Carapace walked by Alya, eyeing her greedily as he moved to a table in front of theirs, working on the lady in front as he grabbed onto her chair and whispered something into her ear.

“Damn! He’s fucking hot.” Alya shouted over the tone of the music. 

Marinette nodded her head in agreement but stopped short as she noticed the blond guy grinding his crotch in a lady’s face two tables over. The moment he turned around to grind his ass into her lap, Marinette’s jaw dropped.

“Oh shit, he’s fucking delicious.” Marinette exclaimed.

He eyed over the crowd to make his next move when he noticed something red in the corner of his eye. He made his way towards that direction to see a raven-haired woman smiling and blushing over him. They quickly locked eyes as she bit her lip. He smirked at her with a tease, narrowing his emerald eyes. 

Marinette’s breath hitched as she watched him stand out in the middle of the floor when a set of beats caused the dancers to stop and roll their hips, their hands scrambling for purchase against the fabric near their crotch. As soon as a crescendo of beats ended, the men all stopped and stripped off their sweats, leaving them in nothing but tight, skimpy, black briefs that left little to the imagination.

They each made their way back onstage, rolling and grinding against the beats in a tantalizing fashion. 

Marinette watched Chat Noir with extreme interest, her body heating up with every thrust and action. He stared out into the crowd again, but he brought his eyes back down to hers with a look of sexual intensity. He rubbed his thumb against his lip and dragged it down his pectorals until he reached his crotch, wrapping his hand against it before bringing his hand back up to his neck and through his teased locks. 

Marinette blushed as she could feel herself becoming increasingly turned on. How can that man do so much as look at her and get her completely aroused?

Another smirk left his lips as he winked and made his way off stage, grabbing his crotch for good measure before walking through the curtains.

* * *

“Fuck... that was hot.” Alya said prompting a round of nods from the girls. They each took a sip of their drinks as they waited for the first solo dancer to come on stage. “The one in green was... just... damn. I have no words.”

“That boy was eyeing you, girl.”  Tikki said with a giggle. “I watched him look at you. He wanted to pounce.” 

Juleka grinned as Rose added, “Yup. He definitely had those hungry eyes for you. I wouldn’t be surprised if he called you up for his set.”

“Yeah right.” Alya scoffed, taking a sip of her blackberry margarita.

“Speaking of  ey eing strippers... that blonde? He was looking directly at you, Marinette.”  Kagami said with assurance.

“She’s right.” Mylene added. “I know all these guys through Ivan. From what he’s told me, he’s single. Same with that other guy, Alya.” Alya smirked into her drink, probably thinking about all the dirty things that boy could do to her. 

Marinette blushed crimson. “Re-really? But... he’s so hot though! He probably gets any girl he wants.”

“Don’t be so certain, Marinette. He may be single, but he doesn’t play around.”

Marinette stood up a little straighter as she thought over what Mylene had just said. Before she could mutter any other words, the next song played as King Monkey jumped out in military gear.

* * *

The men all conversed backstage as they got ready for their sets. Max lathered on a layer of baby oil. Luka snapped on a studded biker vest. Nino finished slipping on his red and white sneakers and caught a glimpse of Adrien in the corner of his eye. He had a bright smile spread across his face; a little distracted, even, as he stripped his briefs leaving him in a black and lime green G-string.

Nino, now ready for his set, walked up to Adrien and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“So, dude?” Nino said with a questionable tone.

“So...” Adrien replied back in the same spirit.

“Don’t play coy with me bro. I saw you looking at someone. You were dancing for her already, weren’t you?”

Adrien chuckled. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Nino shook his head. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. This girl caught your eye, didn’t she?”

Adrien buttoned up his pants and looked up at his best friend. He let out an  exasperated sigh. “Alright fine. She’s fucking gorgeous. Dark hair, big beautiful eyes, and from what I can see, curves that could make your mouth water.” He said pulling on his vest. “I’m definitely choosing her for my set.”

Nino just smiled. “Don’t worry, dude. I’m in the same boat as you.”

“What do you mean?” 

“That girl you’re eyeing? Well the girl sitting beside her caught my eye too. You better believe I’m going to bring her up for my set.”

“Well, make sure you leave her your digits then. Can’t let them go, right?” Adrien said as he stuck out his fist.

Nino chuckled as he fist bumped against the waiting hand. “Can’t let them go.”

* * *

Kim gathered up his clothes onstage after walking a woman back to her seat. He high-fived Max in the background as Nino waited patiently for his name to be called, nodding to  Wayzz that he was ready to go.

“Get ready ladies. You don’t want to miss the wise dance skills of Sir Carapace.” The crowd started to roar as Carapace sauntered on stage, slowly dragging his feet a bit as he held onto his low ridden jeans, the waistband of green undergarments peeking just enough to wonder what kind of underpants they really were. He was dressed in just a simple green bomber jacket with no shirt, red and white sneakers, and a red baseball cap sitting low on his head. As soon as he stood at center stage, he bit his bottom lip and hung his head low, waiting for the DJ to speak.

“Now who wants to help him show off these skills?”

The crowd roared as they waited for him to choose. He edged to the end of the stage and kicked off, landing into a crouch before getting up and cleaning the dirt off his shoulders. He moonwalked over to Alya and grabbed onto her hands, lifting her slowly off the chair. The girls at the table start to scream as Marinette stood up and stuffed a handful of ones down her bra.

“Have fun!” She whispered into her ear before smacking her ass.

Alya was too stunned to care. She looked into his golden honey eyes as Carapace led her to the chair set at the center of the stage. He fixated his hat up and bit his lip, grazing it with his teeth. Alya let her hands fall on her chest, a tingling sensation flitted across her goosebumps.

An older hip hop classic from 112 called ‘Dance with Me’ started and he stepped towards her with the beat, opening and closing his bomber jacket to allow her a peak at his abs. He grabs onto the chair and lowered himself on her, lifting up one leg as he grinded against her lap. He planted his foot again as he grabbed her hands and placed it on his hips, allowing her to feel the thrusting movements as he moved. He then lifted his other leg, working on grinding against her other leg in the same way before going into a monkey kick. He thrusted his body against the ground, fucking it a few times before getting back up and sliding towards her. He let his hands roam down his chest to his cock, grabbing hold of it until he reached back up to his hat, flipping it until the bill was aimed at the back of his head. 

He lifted Alya up by her hands, placing her hands on his chest, allowing her to roam a bit before he led her hands to the shoulders of the jacket, signaling her to push it off. Alya ran it off his toned shoulders and let it fall to the floor before he grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up in the air and onto his hips. Her breath hitched as he smirked towards her.

“Name’s Nino.” He said as he positioned her while he placed his foot on the chair. “What’s yours?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” She teased.

“Oh, I do.” He thrusted his groin against hers, like he’s fucking her up against the wall. She held onto him tight, arms grasping his toned biceps in the process. He chuckled as he then sat her back down on the chair and grasped the back of it to bring her slowly to the ground. “Stay.”

She nodded as he glided the stage around her, moonwalking until his feet stood beside her head again. As soon as he saw that she was watching him intently, he did a swift kick, sliding his shoes off one by one. Another two thrusts to the beat before he ripped of his jeans, finally showing off the green G-string that was hiding underneath. Alya screamed as she watched him sway his hips before crouching down and shaking his bulge in her face.

Alya, now crimson and smiling wide, reached into her bra and pulled out a few dollar bills, placing them in between the thin strap and his skin.

“Are you going to tell me your name, beautiful, or do I have to beg that from you?” He said as he continued to sway bringing her hands up and down his thighs.

“Alya.”

Nino smirked as did a body roll and flipped her back upright. She reached into her bra again and added a few more dollars into his thong as he grinded a little more against her.

Nino stood back up and shook his rear in her lap. Alya fanned herself as she watched him get off her and stand back up, flexing his muscles before spinning out to the center of the stage. He did one last front flip and kneeled in front of Alya, kissing her knuckles as the music came to an end.

Ever the gentleman, Nino escorted Alya back to her seat; a sincere smile spread upon his lips. He left a chaste kiss to her knuckles, slipping a piece of paper into her hand as he departed. As soon as he slipped behind the curtain, she looked back to see his number scratched on the note. Alya looked back up to the stage in shock and witnessed him peering out of the curtain; he waited for her to notice him before leaving her with a sultry wink.

“Looks like someone has a boy toy.” Marinette said as she heard the next song start. It was the instrumental to Pony by Ginuwine. “Oh, I love this song...” she added as she started to sway her upper body to the beat, taking another long sip of her third drink, “...and this drink! Damn. I swear you are trying to get me drunk.” 

Alya was about to say something when she noticed who appeared on stage. “Maybe I do have a new toy, but it looks like yours is now on stage.”

Marinette choked on her drink as she looked up and noticed him. 

Chat Noir strutted the stage wearing a fitted gray suit and fedora tilted just above his eyes. The suit was fitted perfectly to his form, caressing all the right areas. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he still had a gray vest, a green tie, a black belt, and black shoes. He looked particularly sexy with his hair pulled back into a loose bun at the back of his head.

“Ladies, ladies, ladies....”  Wayzz chanted and waited until the noise died down. He lowered his voice until it was sultry. “It’s stripper’s choice tonight.”

That was all Chat Noir needed to hear as he ran off stage and into a front flip, crouching down into a kneel. He glanced at the crowd as he found his lady to wait on, eyeing a very sexy Marinette as he made the ‘come hither’ motion with his index finger. 

Marinette blushed and tried to look shy, but Alya slipped something in her hand before stuffing some extra bills into her bra. Alya pushed her off the chair into Chat’s waiting hands. He stared at her with half lidded eyes, a smirk threatening to form under his sexy smolder. He picked her up by her thighs, wrapping her legs around his waist until he reached the stage, and placed her ever so carefully onto the chair. 

He pulled back a bit, walking a few meters away as he waited for the song to start. The  Matstub Remix of ‘I’d Love to Change the World’ by Jetta began to play and Adrien started to glide against the floor, slowly removing the buttons of his suit jacket one beat at a time. He reached her chair and ghosted his fingers across her shoulders, amusing himself as he watched her physically shiver from the contact. 

Adrien bent at the waist until his lips reached her ear, whispering before pulling back. “Hello, my lady.” He said as he grabbed her hands and placed them on his thighs.

“Hi.” She bent her fingertips to allow her nails to glide up his thighs, his hands guiding them up to his hips. She held them there as he started to grind against her lap, his hands using the back of the chair to steady his movements. 

“Adrien” he said before slowly thrusting his crotch in her lap, removing his jacket and throwing it to the side of the stage. He slid off her lap and went into a monkey flip and onto the ground, grinding and moving against the floor until he reached her feet again. He picked up one of her legs and trailed his fingertips up her bare leg.

Marinette’s breath hitched as he spread out her knees, quickly hiding her crotch from the world with his chest. “Marinette” she said as he wrapped both her legs around his middle and brought her hands up to the back of his neck. He loosened his tie and placed it around her neck with a sensual smirk.

He quickly moved away from her as he undid his vest to the beat, allowing her to peak at his taut muscles in the process. Leaving the vest on, but open, he quickly removed his belt and threw it on the stage, long forgotten as he went back to removing his vest completely and unbuttoning the top of his pants.

Getting right back into her presence, Adrien watched her hungrily with lidded eyes, a growl emanating from his chest as he prowled around her. The insinuation resulted in a little squeak from her lips causing Adrien to smile devilishly at her. He hovered over her impatient form, placing his hand on the back of the chair and the other on the seat, rolling his chest against her lap. 

Marinette, feeling a little brave, reached out to touch his abs and slowly slid her hands upwards until she reached the nape of his neck. She played with the loose locks there as she bit her lip. He enjoyed the simple movement and briefly closed his eyes to the ministrations. When his eyes flitted open to see her hungry look, she stole the fedora off his head and placed it on her own.

“Oh, a  thief are you?” He responded with lusty tone.

“Only because I think this hat looks good on me, too.”

“It’s yours then.”

She bit her lip. “I can be yours, too.”

Adrien quirked his brow and smirked before moving back and bucking his hips against her thighs. He places her hands on his pants, telling her to pull them back quickly as he flipped backward. His pants came off quickly due to the  velcro , leaving him in the black and green G-string that was barely holding in his gorgeous bulge.

Marinette placed a few bills into the string, sneakily showing him a slip of paper that had been taped to one with her number scrawled across it. He rolled his hips against hers until the music slowed down to the end, lifting her back up to her feet. 

Adrien winked and placed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll wait for you at the backdoor, Marinette.”

She gaped at him while a crimson blush adorned her cheeks. Confidence ran through her as he brushed his thumb against her knuckles, all while guiding her around the tables towards her seat. He sat her back down onto the chair leaving a lingering kiss to the side of her mouth. 

She grabbed onto his wrist before he walked away. “My place?”

“I’ll see you soon, then.”

Alya watched the interaction as slapped her friend in the arm. “Damn M. You got him to talk to you while he’s grinding on your ass?”

“Yup.” She said as she popped the p. “And I’m meeting him after this is all said and done.”

“Fuck yeah!” The girls all said in unison as she took the last sip of her drink with a smile.

* * *

Marinette said goodbye to her friends as she walked towards the back alleyway. Leaning against the brick façade with one leg kicked up behind him was the silhouette of the tall, gorgeous man that claimed her heart. Even if this night ended up being a one-time thing, she would still enjoy every second of it until he bid her farewell.

He watched her saunter towards him, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. He straightened himself up, a flutter of the uncertainties that would happen between them. “You came?” He tried to sound strong, but he was worried that she wouldn’t show up.

“Of course. I meant what I said. You can have me.”

He spun a set of keys on his index finger. “Then let’s go.”

The drive back to her house was comfortable, but the sexual tension rose every minute. His hand throttled the stick shift, his fingers caressing the sphere ever so carefully. Marinette watched his hand with intensity, heat pooling low in her belly. Adrien cracked a lopsided smirk, his eyes narrowing as he watched her through his peripherals. In between shifting, Adrien placed his hand on her knee, slowly trailing his fingers upwards until he reached the hemline of her skirt.

“You’re beautiful. You know that, right?”

Marinette held her breath as her head leaned back against the headrest. “You- you don’t look so bad yourself.”

He chuckled. “ Eager, are we?” Adrien let go of her thigh and shifted down to turn onto her street. “We’re here.”

Marinette grabbed onto Adrien’s hand and guided him up the steps to her apartment. Placing her purse down, she turned to him with half lidded eyes, lip clenched between her teeth. Adrien walked up to her and placed his thumb onto her lip, releasing it from its tight hold. He slid his thumb across her cheek and she nuzzled against his soft hand.

“A- Adrien.” She whispered as he captured her lips, mouth hungry in possession. He rubbed his tongue against her lip seeking entrance and she happily allowed him to do so. His hands trailed down her sides until it reached her ass, cupping the plump mounds. She let out a moan as he moved his mouth from her lips to her neck, biting her pulse point in the process. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up by her thighs and guided her to wrap her legs around his torso.

“Over... there... bedroom.” She said in between panting breaths and kisses.

He brought her onto the bed and kissed her senseless, never allowing his lips to linger far more than a second off her body. With one last kiss, he sat on his haunches, reaching down to her feet to slowly remove her shoes. He took one shoe off and rubbed her aching feet, kissing her ankle before going to the next foot and doing the same. The simple gesture brought on another moan.

He smiled as he hovered over her and kissed her until her skin burned by the touch. He slid his hand under the hem of her dress, teasing his fingers around the curves of her ass. He paused his kiss and narrowed her eyes.

“Oh... someone went pantyless today, huh?”

Marinette was too turned on to feel embarrassed. She pulled his tight shirt over his head and started to unbutton his pants. “Adrien.  _ Please. _ ”

Peeling the remaining barriers of clothing between them, Adrien hungrily took on Marinette without a second thought.

“My pleasure, my lady.”

* * *

Marinette woke up feeling the warmth radiating beside her on the bed. She rolled onto her side, watching his sleeping form. The shift in her movements caused him to slowly open his eyes, a smile crept onto his lips as he stared back into her blue eyes.

Marinette giggled. “Do you always look this good waking up?”

Adrien shrugged as he closed his eyes. “It’s a gift.”

She bit her lip. “I bet you want to leave and go back to your life.”

Adrien opened his eyes back up, his brows furrowed as he replayed her words. “Who says I want to leave?” She held her breath. “I thought maybe we could talk during breakfast.”

He ran his hand up her naked back, the smooth skin felt good underneath his fingertips. He leaned over and brushed sweet kisses against her neck, getting a moan out of her as a reward.

“If you take me out for breakfast today, maybe I could take you out for breakfast tomorrow?

A devilish though crossed his mind. “How about I take you for breakfast now and ravish you until dinner tonight.” He kissed her lips. “Then you can take me out for breakfast tomorrow.”

She kissed him again with a sensual hum.

“How does that sound, my lady?”

“I like the sound of that, chaton.”


End file.
